Poliamor
by Lorena Soares
Summary: Laura odeia sexo. Derek ama. Derek odeia beijos. Laura ama. Stiles é abordo com os dois, literalmente.
1. Parte 1 - Scott atente aos irmãos Hale

**Título: Poliamor**

 **Avisos: Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Incesto, Insinuação de sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, Sexo, Violência**

 **Notas Iniciais**

Essa é uma fic com foco em Derek/Stiles/Laura.  
Tanto quanto eu gosto, infelizmente, não há nenhuma grafica interação sexual entre qualquer um deles neste capítulo.  
Essa é uma UA, afinal há Laura muito bem viva, obrigada =D

 **Sinopse do Capítulo:** No primeiro dia que Scott atende Derek e Laura, ele não esperava para descobrir que o relacionamento entre os irmãos Hale e Stiles é mais do que apenas amizade.

Sobre as idades:  
Derek e Laura: 18 anos  
Stiles e Scott: 16 anos

* * *

 **Leia as notas iniciais (se ainda não leu)!**

 **Parte 1** – **Scott atende os irmãos Hale**

Scott conhece Stiles por quase um ano já, por isso ele pensa que sendo uma das únicas pessoas que conversa com o garoto em toda a escola, Stiles não tinha muitos amigos. Assim que os dois entram para o colegial ele se vê completamente enganado, no seu primeiro dia de aula o seu amigo está sendo abordado por duas garotas impressionantes, uma ruiva e a outra morena. Lydia e Allison eram seus nomes, os três vieram conversando todo o caminho até Scott e permaneceram ali até que o sinal tocou. Quando Scott perguntou de onde ele conhecia as duas veteranas, ele só sorriu e deu de ombros.

Foi no intervalo daquele mesmo dia que Scott voltou a ficar assustado com a popularidade de Stiles; ao mesmo tempo em que eles tinham feito novos amigos na classe – Isaac e Erica que estavam sentados ao lado – nada se comparava aos dois irmãos, um menino e uma menina, que pararam pela mesa. Os dois usavam jaquetas de couro e pareciam delinquentes de FILMESadolescentes; mas então Stiles estava pulando da cadeira e correndo para abraçar a garota, que agarrou seu rosto no caminho e deu vários beijinhos. O menino puxou Stiles pela cintura, virando-o e dando um abraço de urso.

Todos estavam olhando para a mesa deles de repente, até que Lydia e Allison apareceram por trás, a ruiva limpando a garganta quando a menina começou a reclamar que o menino estava monopolizando Stiles. Os três finalmente se separaram e Stiles decidiu apresenta-los.

– Gente, esses são Allison. – a menina sorriu – Lydia. – A ruiva deu um aceno de cabeça – Derek e Laura.

– Oi. – Erica e Isaac disseram juntos.

– Pessoal, esses são Isaac, Erica e Scott.

Na mesma hora o rosto de Laura e Derek tornou-se sério e carrancudo, os dois olhando com raiva para Scott. Quando Stiles foi ao lado de seu amigo, Laura tomou o lugar primeiro e Derek puxou Stiles para se sentar entre os dois. Stiles suspirou, dando um tapa na cabeça dos dois amigos antes de voltar a contar sobre a aula de biologia. Scott não tinha perdido no entanto a mão de Laura na coxa de Stiles enquanto tomava o suco ou os dedos entrelaçados de Derek e Stiles na mesa enquantoo mais velho mexia no CELULAR.

Os dois irmãos só se separam de Stiles na porta da classe, Laura dando mais um beijo e Derek um abraço. Scott sentia aquilo muito estranho e decidiu que a melhor maneira de falar sobre isso era com Stiles e sendo direto. Não funcionou muito bem, como se viu:

– Então... Você, Laura, Derek...

– Eles são meus amigos de infância... – disse Stiles pegando o material do armário. – Eles não são muito de conversar, mas vocês e acostuma...

– Mas você não acha estranho que eles são tão... perto?

– Ah, não? Nós fomos assim para sempre, todo mundo sabe... – Stiles riu, dando um tapinha nas costas de Scott – E então, videogame hoje a noite?

– Ok.

Era seis da tarde quando Scott chegou na casa de Stiles, havia um carro preto estacionado na porta da casa e Scott não podia imaginar alguém além de Jackson para possuir um carro assim, era um Camaro afinal de contas. Quando ele tocou a campainha, não esperava que quem atendesse fosse Laura, usando uma regata longa que quase cobria o short jeans curto. A menina que estava antes sorrindo logo fechou a cara, sem ainda abrir a porta o suficiente para ver dentro.

– O que você quer? – ela perguntou, rude.

– Hun... Stiles? – ele disse um pouco alto escutando a voz de Stiles ao fundo.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela voltou a perguntar – É segunda feira.

– Eu sei que é segunda. Stiles me convidou para jogar videogame. – Scott disse, meio receoso.

– Quem é na porta, Laura? – Stiles gritou e logo apareceu, empurrando a menina de lado. – Scott!

– Hey Stiles... – ele disse aliviado – Eu posso entrar?

– Claro! – ele disse, abrindo mais a porta enquanto Laura bufou e foi deitar-se no sofá.

Ela não se moveu um centímetro para Scott se sentar, mudando a TV de canal. Ela deu um olhar frio para ele quando ele parou na sala e ficou procurando um lugar além da poltrona do xerife.

– Laura, dê espaço! – Stiles disse – Fica à vontade Scott, pode colocar sua mochila no meu quarto.

Decidindo que era melhor sair da sala antes que a menina resolvesse bater nele, ele subiu as escadas e foi direto para o quarto de Stiles. Quando ele abriu a porta, percebeu que o quarto estava muito escuro e decidiu ligar a luz. Mais uma vez ele foi surpreendido ao encontrar, dormindo na cama de Stiles, um seminu Derek.

– Apaga a luz, Stiles. – o menino resmungou – E volta pra cama...

Se Scott já não estivesse confuso, agora ele definitivamente estaria.

– Stiles, eu vou mandar Laura morder a sua língua... – Derek disse, jogando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

Scott estava tão chocado que não percebeu que Laura estava trás dele, sorrindo como um lobo.

– Eu não faria isso, eu gosto daquela língua muito bem...– a menina chamou, fazendo Scott dar um salto para dentro e um grito – E você que precisa é dar uma surra nele. – ela disse.

Derek tirou o travesseiro da cabeça e abriu os olhos, sentando-se na cama.

– O que ele faz aqui? – Derek disse o rosto em uma carranca – É segunda...

– Stiles o convidou. – Ela respondeu, escorada na porta.

Scott estava olhando para os dois sem entender e com um pouco de medo. Ele não era muito intimidado, mas esses dois só tinham essa aura assassina em torno de si. E ele ainda não conseguia entender o problema com ser segunda feira, afinal de contas o que acontecia ali segunda feira?

– É tão engraçado, eu posso ver os parafusos rodando na cabeça... – Laura riu e Derek voltou a se deitar, cobrindo as pernas e cintura agora.

– Tire ele daqui, eu quero dormir. – Derek resmungou e Laura riu de novo – Eu vou mandar Stiles morder a sua língua.

– Ele não faria isso, bro... – Laura disse, sorrindo.

– Vamos ver quando eu tiver meu pau naquela bunda. – Derek disse sorrindo da cama.

Scott estava horrorizado com o que os dois estavam falando, ele não podia acreditar que isso estava seriamente acontecendo com ele. Ele não precisa saber das práticas sexuais do seu melhor amigo, definitivamente não!

Scott não sabia se ficava feliz ou envergonhado quando Stiles apareceu lá, olhando confuso para os três.

– O que vocês estão fazendo? – Stiles perguntou olhando para os três – O lanche está pronto e vai começar Homem de Ferro na TV.

– Nós estávamos intimidando Scott um pouquinho. – Laura disse, agarrando-se ao pescoço de Stiles.

O menino suspirou, olhando de Derek para Laura em retaliação e depois para Scott, dando um sorriso mais tranquilizador.

– Não se preocupe Scott, as ameaças são falsas. – disse Stiles afastando-se de Laura – Basta deixar suas coisas e descer. – disse, virando-se e saindo do quarto.

Assim que Stiles se foi, os dois se aproximaram de Scott, encurralando-o, ela na frente dele e o irmão atrás.

– Nós não gostamos de você. – Laura disse de cara feia – Graças a você, Stiles parou de andar conosco.

– Se você interferir mais... – Derek disse colocando a mão no pescoço de Scott, mas sem sufoca-lo ainda – Eu vou acabar com você. – terminou de falar, apertando finalmente.

– Agora, não vai ser preciso usar a violência, não é mesmo? – Laura sorriu, penteando os cabelos de Scott que parecia levemente sufocado – Você vai ser um bom garoto e parar de nos perturbar, não é mesmo?

Quando Scott não respondeu, Derek apertou a mão no pescoço do menino com mais força; fazendo-osó acenar um sim com a cabeça o mais rápido –melhor –que conseguia.

– Muito bom. Por que eu odiaria fazer Stiles chorar por causa de um pouco merdinha como você. – ela diz, dando alguns tapinhas em seu rosto – Agora Derek, solte o menino. – e Derek fez – Você vai aproveitar a tarde conosco e ficar tanto quanto ele quer; você não vai dizer nada a ninguém e vai agir normalmente. Você pode fazer isso?

Scott acenou com a cabeça mais uma vez, lutando para não tremer ou correr do quarto.

– Ótimo. – ela disse se virando e pegando uma BERMUDA no chão, jogando para Derek – Nós estamos te esperando lá em baixo.

Ela se virou e saiu do quarto, Scott não moveu um centímetro até Derek bater com força em seu ombro enquando ia para a porta. Ele parou, pegando a maçaneta e sorrindo como um lobo para Scott, que olhava aflito.

– Você não devia ter vindo numa segunda feira... – ele disse, fechando a porta.

Scott caiu no chão em choque, sem saber como encarar seu amigo ou qualquer pessoa depois daquilo.


	2. Parte 2 - Tarde de Segunda Feira

**Sinopse do Capítulo:** Stiles tem que contar aos irmãos Hale sobre Scott vir em sua casa naquela tarde. Mas ele se esquece completamente já que Laura está muito excitada para conversar

Sobre as idades:  
Derek e Laura: 18 anos  
Stiles e Scott: 16 anos

* * *

 **Parte 2 - Tarde de Segunda-Feira**

Quando o Camaro estacionou em frente à sua porta naquela tarde, Stiles sabia que estava ferrado. Desde o ano passado, quando Laura e Derek entraram no colegial, eles pegaram aulas diferentes e os três acabaram tendo apenas as segundas feiras para se ver. Mas naquele dia, os dois irmãos disseram que estariam ocupados todo o dia com o tio Peter e não poderiam aparecer, foi por isso que ele convidou Scott. Assim que ele abriu a porta, Laura o agarrou, beijando sua boca e entrando na casa ao mesmo tempo.

Stiles agarrou a cintura da menina e a levou para o sofá, beijando ela de volta. Laura agarrou a cabeça de Stiles e começou a morder o lábio, puxando a língua de Stiles para dentro de sua boca quando ele insistia em ser tímido. Alguns minutos depois Stiles estava sobre ela no sofá, puxando sua blusa para cima e deixando-a apenas com o sutiã. Ela sorriu, tomando a mão dele na boca e chupando os dedos; ela geralmente tinha problema com ficar completamente nua, mas gostava de ser acariciada nos seios.

– Você está animada hoje... – Stiles comentou, puxando a mão de volta.

Ela só sorriu sacana, empurrando Stiles de cima dela e se levantando. Ela montou nele logo depois, puxando suas bocas de encontro novamente. Stiles passou a mão pelas costas dela, trazendo o corpo mais colado ao seu; desabotoar o sutiã foi difícil, Laura teve que ajuda-lo depois da terceira tentativa, jogando a peça longe pela sala. Stiles deixou a boca dela e começou a beijar e lamber o pescoço, deixando uma marca roxa no ombro direito. Laura rebolou, rindo quando Stiles agarrou sua cintura com força e soltou um gemido.

Agarrando o menino pelo cabelo, ela se endireitou – fazendo os dois ficarem quase completamente sentados – e empurrou a cabeça dele para os seios; Stiles segurou os dois nas mãos e apertou um pouco, ainda sem fazer o desejo da menina.

– Vamos lá, Stiles... – ela diz, direcionando a cabeça de seu amigo para o mamilo rosado – Vamos lá...

– Já implorando, Laura? – ele brincou, lambendo de leve o seio.

– Oh, nós estamos safados hoje, é isso mesmo? – ela diz, agarrando com força a cabeça dele e beijando-o.

Stiles se afastou e começou a dar aos seios de Laura a atenção que ela queria. Ele chupava e mordia, fazendo a menina soltar suspiros que só o deixavam mais excitado. Mas ele sabia que o sexo não era com Laura, isso era com Derek.

– Stiles, Stiles... – ela diz, puxando a cabeça do amigo – Me beije, vamos lá...

Stiles jamais negaria a ela e, sorrindo ele começou a beijá-la, lento e sem dar a língua. Laura estava ficando muito excitada, ela largou Stiles para abrir o short jeans que ainda estavam no mesmo lugar, Stiles jogou a menina para o sofá e começou a puxar a roupa fora, deixando vários beijos molhados na BARRIGA dela. Stiles terminou de tirar a roupa e abaixou a cabeça nas pernas dela, começando devagar para que a menina não tirasse ele de primeira. Foi depois de alguns minutos que Laura começou a reclamar.

– Saia, Stiles... – ela diz, só passando a mão em seus cabelos com carinho – É suficiente, saia daí...

Laura sabia que Stiles gostava, mas ela não conseguia aproveitar muito quando qualquer coisa além de sua mão estava em sua vagina, era um problema tantas vezes. Stiles saiu com um suspiro e ela sorriu, pegando com uma mão o rosto dele para beijar e com a outra ela começou a esfregar o seu clitóris. Mesmo quando Laura começou a tremer, Stiles não parou de beijá-la, e nem mesmo quando ela começou a apenas suspirar de boca aberta. Eles já tinham feito isso a tempo suficiente para que Stiles soubesse que ela estava gozando e que, a última coisa que ela queria nesse momento, era estar sozinha.

Como sempre, assim que Laura chegou ao orgasmo ela caiu no sofá, ofegante e sorridente. Stiles sabia que a menina não iria se mover dali por mais alguns minutos e resolveu se levantar, sentindo-se bastante incomodado com o seu pau duro. Ele foi para a cozinha pegar um copo de agua para Laura e percebeu que estava quase na hora de Derek chegar, e esse foi o único pensamento que o fez não se tocar naquele momento, mesmo que fosse o que ele mais desejava. Levando dois copos e a jarra de agua para a sala, ele viu que Laura ainda estava no mesmo lugar, e riu vendo a menina fazer uma careta para se sentar e tomar a agua.

Assim que ela parecia satisfeita, ela voltou a se deitar e Stiles sentou-se aonde iam as pernas da menina, deixando-as sobre os eu colo. Ele pegou o controle remoto e ligou a TV quando sentiu os pés de Laura em seu pênis, movendo de cima para baixo. Stiles suspirou, olhando com raiva para a menina.

– Você sabe que Derek não vai fazer as preliminares além de preparar o seu cu... – ela diz, fazendo Stiles corar com força – Eu posso pelo menos mantê-lo excitado até que ele chega, basta não gozar. Ele odeia quando você já está todo acabado depois de mim...

– Laura, você é o demônio. – Stiles diz, suspirando, mas deixa a menina continuar a esfregar nele com o pé. – Eu vou vir em um minuto de qualquer maneira...

– E por que você então não aproveita para se preparar? – ela sorri, finalmente se sentando – É bom que ele chega e vocês dois podem cair na cama direto... – Laura sorri, começando a esfrega-lo com a mão.

– Laura... – Stiles avisou, tremendo no lugar.

– O que foi, Stiles? – ela diz, abrindo a bermuda dele e puxando o pênis rosado para fora – Já estamos implorando? – ela sorri, começando a masturbá-lo devagar.

– Laura... – Stiles diz, jogando a cabeça para trás e agarrando o braço do sofá – Pare...

– Eu só quero você bem... – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, aumentando a velocidade da mão – Assim como você me deixou...

– Laura... – ele diz, mas dessa vez parece que está implorando.

– O que você quer, amor? – ela pergunta, lambendo o pescoço – Você quer gozar?

– Sim, deus, sim... – ele diz, gemendo.

– Onde você quer? – ela continua sussurrando no ouvido dele, sem abrandar a velocidade – Você quer vir na minha cara? – Stiles geme – Nos meus seios? Eu sei que você gosta... – Stiles suspira e olha para ela.

– Por favor, você vai deixar? – ele pergunta meio quebrado – Eu estou quase...

– Eu tenho uma ideia melhor, Stiles... – ela diz.

Ela vira o rosto do menino para si e o beija, pegando a mão esquerda dele e colocando no meio de sua pernas, automaticamente Stiles enfia um dedo dentro, fazendo ela suspirar e rebolar um pouco, ela ainda estava molhada e facilitou a entrada do segundo. Stiles gemeu, começando a mover os dedos dentro e fora dela enquanto ela continuava a masturba-lo.

– Vamos lá, Stiles... – ela diz, a cabeça deitada nos ombros dele – Eu vou deixar você gozar dentro de mim...

Isso foi suficiente para Stiles gozar, direto nas mãos dela, com um gemido longo e necessitado. Ela riu um pouco, pegando a mão de Stiles e movendo-a devagar enquanto o menino ainda aproveitava seu orgasmo.

– Você sempre vem bem rápido quando eu digo que vou deixar você gozar dentro de mim... – ela diz, rindo.

Os dois escutam a porta da casa ser aberta, mas eles não poderiam se preocupar menos. Laura se virou e sorriu, rebolando nos dedos de Stiles enquanto o menino suspirava e cobria os olhos com o braço; ela esticou a mão completamente suja para o convidado.

– Droga Laura! – Derek brigou, jogando a mochila no chão. – Você disse que não ia fazer ele gozar antes de mim... – ele diz, cruzando os braços.

– Ele vai estar pronto daqui vinte minutos, bro... – ela diz sorrindo quando Stiles volta a acaricia-la com as mãos – Além do mais, você sempre pode lamber a bunda dele enquanto ele me masturba. – Laura diz como se não fosse nada, fazendo Stiles gemer de onde ele está.

– Tudo bem... – Derek diz, sorrindo para eles – Os dois, pro banho já.

– Derek... – Stiles gemeu de onde estava.

– Vamos lá, Stiles. – Laura diz, levantando-se e pegando-o pela mão que estava limpa.

Stiles nunca ia deixar de ser tão surpreso com a naturalidade que Laura e Derek ficavam ao ver um ao outro nu, isso deveria ser estranho, não deveria? Mas ele não quer pensar nisso agora, principalmente quando Laura esta esfregando a mão suja de porra na cara de Derek.

– Isso é nojento, sis... – Derek diz, em um sorriso sapeca.

Ele dá um tapa na bunda dos dois antes de ir para a cozinha; Laura puxa Stiles para o segundo andar e Stiles só então se lembra que ele tem que contar aos irmãos Hale sobre Scott. Mas quando Laura volta a beijá-lo dentro do banheiro, ele se esquece completamente de Scott ou qualquer outra coisa.


	3. Parte 3 - Tarde de Segunda Feira (pt2)

Sobre as idades:

Derek e Laura: 18 anos  
Stiles e Scott: 16 anos

* * *

 **Parte 3 — Tarde de Segunda Feira (continuação)**

Quando ele e Laura terminam o banho sem demais agarrações, eles voltam para o quarto. Derek já está lá esperando por eles em toda a sua glória: só de cueca na cadeira do computador de Stiles, acariciando o próprio pênis sobre a peça de roupa. Laura dá um tapinha na bunda de Stiles, puxando fora a toalha e entrando finalmente no quarto. Laura vai até a cama, abaixando-se e pegando a caixa em baixo dela. Derek se levanta e puxa Stiles pelo braço, colocando-o sobre a cama de bruços. Ele tira a própria cueca, adorando o olhar no rosto de Stiles e aqueles lábios mordidos que ficam lindos em volta de seu pau.

Derek cai para a cama entre as pernas de Stiles, mordendo com força a bunda branquinha e logo depois deixando uma marca avermelhada de cada lado. Ele continua com a língua descendo até o buraco rosado e começa a lamber, o cheiro do sabonete ainda muito proeminente. Stiles afunda sua cabeça no travesseiro quase gritando; quando ele finalmente sente um liquido gelado e os dedos fantasmas de Derek na sua bunda ele sabe que vai ser preparado. Ele não pode deixar de aproveitar, Derek nem sempre era esse carinhoso, ainda mais quando estava tão excitado.

Stiles estava se empurrando de volta para os dedos quando Derek os tirou, fazendo-o lamentar e olhar para cima a ponto de vê-lo rasgar a camisinha com os dentes. Ele já não pode realmente pensar em nada principalmente quando ele sente Derek finalmente colado em suas costas. Não há beijos. Levantando os quadris do menino, Derek direcionou seu pênis para a entrada do buraco sensível e começou a penetrar devagar. Stiles gemeu, ouvindo a risada de Laura no fundo, a cama de solteiro nunca caberia os três juntos, infelizmente.

Derek suspirou quando finalmente enterrou-se profundamente em Stiles, esperando um momento antes de se mover. Na primeira vez, Stiles ainda se sentia incomodo, uma desconfortável dor ainda lhe batendo no estomago, mas de repente todo o seu corpo sentia-se elétrico e necessitado. Ele virou o rosto, movendo-se desesperadamente de volta para o pau de Derek, fazendo-os perder um pouco do ritmo.

Ele ganhou um tapa na bunda em troca. Stiles sorriu, inclinando-se mais e adorando quando Derek voltou a bater-lhe duro. Ele não era muito vocal, diferente dos irmãos Hale; foi quando ele escutou um grito um tanto mais alto de Laura que ele decidiu olhar para ela. A menina estava em sua cadeira, uma das pernas apoiada no braço da cadeira e a mão direita lindamente esfregando o clitóris. Stiles adorava vê-la se masturbar, era uma das melhores visões que ele já teve dela. Quando ela abriu os olhos, sorriu para Stiles.

— Eu acho que ele gosta mais de mim, mano. — Laura diz, fazendo Derek rosnar.

Caindo nas costas de Stiles, Derek agarra o pescoço do menino, sufocando-o um pouco e fazendo Stiles rebolar de volta em seu pau. Derek sorri, lambendo a orelha do menino e mordendo com força, fazendo Stiles soltar um meio grito.

— Eu não sei, eu acho que ele prefere a mim... — Derek diz, voltando a meter duro em Stiles, sem soltar o aperto do pescoço.

Stiles estava mais uma vez muito longe para raciocinar, agarrando a mão de Derek no seu pescoço ele forçou o aperto um pouco mais, sentindo finalmente a mão forte apertar-lhe com a força necessária. Stiles escutou a risada marcada de Derek e percebeu o homem aumentar a velocidade, fazendo Stiles gozar segundos depois. Stiles caiu completamente desossado na cama, ofegante; ele resmungou quando Derek saiu de suas costas, caindo para o lado da cama enquanto acariciava seu cabelo. Stiles respirou profundamente antes de pular em cima de Derek, desejando mais do que qualquer coisa beijá-lo. E ele fez, um selinho breve que ganhou uma carranca profunda de Derek.

— Desculpe... — Stiles diz, sentindo-se envergonhado quando Laura ri.

— Chupa meu pau. — Derek mandou em troca.

Stiles odiava fazer o sexo oral em Derek, porque ele nunca conseguia ter todo o pênis dele em sua boca. Ele sempre tinha essa ânsia de vomito quando ia muito longe na sua garganta, mas Derek nunca realmente se importou. Agarrando o pênis dele com a mão, Stiles tirou a camisinha e começou a lamber, sentindo o cheiro incomodo de látex; Derek no entanto estava mais apressado, pegou a cabeça de Stiles com uma das mãos e o fez engolir logo o pênis, parando quando o menino sinalizou para não mover.

Devagar, Stiles comeu a chupá-lo, a língua sempre traçando a veia protuberante. Derek fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás no travesseiro apreciando a boca quente e suave de Stiles no seu pênis, levando-o cada vez mais perto do orgasmo. Stiles estava tão entretido no que estava fazendo que esqueceu-se completamente de Laura do outro lado, por isso quando ele escutou o som característico de um "click" ele tirou o pênis de Derek de sua boca, chupando a saliva de sua boca.

— O que você está fazendo? — Stiles perguntou, lutando contra a mão de Derek direcionando-o de volta.

— Foi só uma foto, vocês estavam muito bonitos! — ela diz, olhando para a tela do celular.

— Stiles... — Derek chamou, masturbando-se e olhando entre a irmã e o namorado.

Stiles sorriu para Derek e voltou ao seu trabalho, fazendo Derek suspirar. Mas dessa vez, o mais velho não deitou, ele cruzou seus olhos com os de Stiles até que o menino fechou os olhos, tomando-o o mais longe que conseguia. Derek não podia se segurar mais, estocando umas poucas vezes de volta na boca de Stiles, ele segurou a cabeça e derramou-se completamente dentro da boca aveludada, que permaneceu sem se mover.

— Engula. — Derek diz, segurando a cabeça de Stiles no lugar até que ele fez.

Fazendo uma careta, Stiles engoliu. Derek deixou seu aperto, caindo de volta na cama ofegante e Stiles sorriu, observando Laura subir na cama e puxá-lo para um beijo. Como de costume, Stiles pensa que nunca vai entender o relacionamento desses dois irmãos, mas ele ama estar com os dois.

— Isso foi intenso... — Stiles riu, observando Laura cair na cama ao lado de seu irmão. — Está tudo bem com vocês?

— Eu quero dormir... — Derek diz, suspirando e resmungando — O treino foi um saco hoje...

— Preguiçoso! E vocês dois estão tão suados... — Laura diz, passando a mão pela barriga do seu irmão — Que tal um banho?! — ela sugere, animada.

Stiles salta da cama, sentindo suas pernas ainda um pouco fracas e puxa Laura de pé, fazendo o mesmo para Derek.

— Vai primeiro, Derek... — os dois fizeram uma careta. — Eu tenho que arrumar as coisas...

— Mas a intenção era o sexo! — Laura diz, sorridente.

— Vocês são ninfomaníacos! — Stiles, jogando a toalha para eles. — Vá pro banho...

Laura passa, dando-lhe um beijo na boca enquanto Derek deixa-lhe um na testa. Stiles veste sua cueca, mesmo sentindo-se um pouco sujo ainda e puxa a colcha de cama fora. Ele desce as escadas, pegando as roupas de Laura que estavam jogadas pela sala e leva de volta para o quarto, ele escuta a risada de Laura no banheiro e sorri, deixando os dois irmãos na sua privacidade. Chegando na cozinha, ele olha no relógio e percebe que daqui três horas Scott vai chegar em sua casa em uma baita de uma segunda feira e que os seus dois amantes ciumentos e possessivos não sabem nada sobre esse fato. Stiles suspira e reza aos deuses para que eles não fiquem muito chateados.

Quando Laura finalmente desceu, vestida com o próprio short e a camisa de Stiles, o mais novo pediu o celular dela, fazendo-a dar um muxoxo irritado. Ela ainda brigou antes de devolver e Stiles abriu o álbum de fotos, vendo ali a foto que ela tinha tirado. Sem hesitar, ele deletou do aparelho como ele sempre faz quando Laura tenta ser uma espertinha. Ele pode ouvir o suspiro dela e sorri, perguntando se Derek está pensando em descer.

— Eu acho que não... — ela diz, correndo para o armário e pegando um pacote de batata — Eu vou assistir TV, ok?

— Pode ir lá, eu já estou chegando...

Stiles termina de guardar as panelas e vai para o sofá, assistindo uma série com Laura. Os dois estão tão entretidos que Stiles se esquece completamente de Scott ou qualquer coisa. Quando a campainha toca, ele está na cozinha, buscando outro pacote de batatas e ele sabe que está completamente ferrado (se o olhar que Laura e Derek lhe dá depois que estão todos juntos na sala é qualquer coisa perto...).


End file.
